The image of cooking over a wood fire beckons many campers. Cooking over open campfires is not universally allowed, is inefficient, and is difficult to control. To solve these problems, people have turned to cook stoves that are fueled by refined petroleum products. These stoves separate us from the sights, sounds, and smells of a campfire. They require the user to buy and carry fuel. Additionally, they include environmental costs associated with obtaining and refining the petroleum. There is an unmet need for a superior alternative to petroleum fueled camp stoves that is efficient, uses materials for fuel that are normally found near a campsite, provides adjustable heat output, packs into a small space, is lightweight, simple to assemble and disassemble, and works well in cold weather.